Levi's Lullaby
by snakepit
Summary: Levi is a Guardian, a Hybrid between demon and human, and he's sworn to protect the human known as Eren from the unknown. There's only a couple of problems; falling in love, and not being able to make himself known to his vessel. [AU. LeviEren/ErenLevi. Future Lemons. Yaoi.]
1. Hybrid Blood

LeviEren/ErenLevi  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own or claim to own anything but the writing.

* * *

He had fallen – for the first time in combat; Eren had watched the ravenette falling straight out of the dark sky. The aura around him with ruby red, burning and cracking with the heavy speed he was falling in, heading straight for the ground.

Eren cursed to himself. He was too injured to move; he couldn't make it in time to catch him even if his life relied on it – his life _did_ rely on it. Without Levi, those… _things_, would get to him, and the thought alone boiled his panicking blood hotter.

It would take a miracle – a fucking prayer to keep them both from dying right now.

"_Le – vi_…" His sore throat managed to whisper as he reached a hand out towards the sky in desperation. "I know you can hear me." It was a whisper so low, but there had never been a time that Levi couldn't hear him – he heard every word Eren could ever say. "Wake up, _please_…"

He watched, waited.

Levi was still falling. What distance had made him look simply like a shooting star was now bringing back his figure; he was getting closer to the ground; so close that Eren could see the open wound on his chest where his shirt had been sliced through. His eyes were closed, unresponsive and he was _so_ pale.

"Please…" One last desperate plea…

And silver eyes flashed open; Eren could hear Levi's deep inhale of oxygen echoing in the back of his mind. _He was alive._ His aura returned back to a mixture of blue and sterling silver before he began adjusting his weight, and with an ungraceful turn of his body he came crashing to the ground and tumbling against the moist soil.

Eren rolled onto his stomach and looked at the smaller man's body lying still just inches away from him. With all of the energy he had left, he disregarded the fact that his ribs felt smashed, _that his ribs probably were smashed_, and he crawled closer to the man that he knew as Levi.

Painfully, Eren lifted himself to his elbows and rolled into Levi's arms before placing his head to Levi's chest.

Never had he been so happy to hear a soft heartbeat.

And when he raised his head, he could have cried. Past all of that blood and soot staining Levi's face, his eyes were still open and staring right at him; a weak smile was plastered on those thin lips that Eren swore he could kiss to no end right now.

"Don't look at me like that," Levi extended his trembling hand – the same hand that had just been so steady on his blade, the same hand that had killed so many _things_, so many people, scarred and hideous. He dared to touch the brunette; he cupped Eren's cheek in his palm and used his thumb to wipe away the crimson underneath those emerald pools.

"You…" the brunette croaked. "You almost… _died_."

"It was nothing." Levi quietly responded.

"Don't act so modest," the corners of Eren's eyes wet with unshed tears. "You saved my life."

"I told you I would," Levi smiled as the brunette nuzzled closer to the warm hand on his cheek. "I am your Guardian after all."

* * *

/ Levi's Lullaby /  
Chapter 1: Hybrid Blood

* * *

The day that it happened was a day that Levi could never forget.

Levi's usual milky skin had burned, etched and designed blue markings all on its own and it left him collapsed to the ground with nothing but blood curling screams piercing the air. His superior, Erwin, could only watch and wait for the display to pass and hope for the best that it didn't kill him in the process.

He was a hybrid, after all. Demon and human – and only his demon side could handle the changes; but his human flesh could feel every painful tear and rip, his human body still bled and bruised.

On his face, around his brow and cheekbone there was a blue marking that curled around his features and lead down the entire right side of his body, from his neck and to his toes. Erwin told him that the reason it glowed the bright turquoise was because it was his aura, what made him a demon and gave him abilities.

He was still a newbie, Erwin dreaded. That meant he had no idea how to handle his changes or discover what kind of powers he could really bear. But that was his curse – he was a hybrid after all, and _nothing more_.

He was assigned a vessel, like all Guardians. Eren Jaeger was his name; a man just barely in his 20s and yet he still had the width of a child. No one, not even someone as strict as Erwin, could deny the boy was utterly beautiful, and if he were to be a Guardian, he would be a Temptress.

Despite his features; his shaggy and soft brunette tresses, his emerald eyes that matched the same color of Levi's tattoos, his perfectly tanned skin and well defined body – Levi was the only one who really knew how soft the boy's skin was, or how he whimpered Levi's name in his sleep, not even knowing Levi existed. Their souls were connected, though, that's the only way Eren would ever know Levi.

"He's dreaming of you," Erwin mumbled to the dark corner that Levi stood in, watching the boy sleeping tangled in his sheets. "He wakes up confused about who you are and why you seem so familiar."

Levi's markings glowed in his attention being brought back from a daze – they always shone when he was close to Eren.

"What is he dreaming of, exactly?"

That was one of the benefits of Erwin being an Angel, and being such a close friend of Levi's. He could read minds; unlike other Angels, he could read human minds and not just the undead. He was also the Gaurdian of Eren's best friend, Armin; which meant Levi and Erwin had gotten pretty close, considering their vessels were almost always together.

"You," Erwin's brows furrowed as he concentrated. "You and him – together."

"Together?" Levi encouraged him to continue.

"Oh my," Erwin chuckled. "Intimately."

"Oh." Levi sadly mused.

He wished he could make himself known to Eren, but he had to stay veiled behind his own dimension whenever Eren was awake. Besides, the last Guardian to make their selves known to their vessel ended up getting her vessel killed in battle. She got too attached and dragged the human too deep into another realm.

He wouldn't do that to Eren.

"Yes you will," Erwin blurted out. Levi's glare locked onto him. When his tattoos shone brighter, Erwin took that as his signal to leave, and so he extended his pearly white wings and allowed them to enclose around him until nothing was left of his presence but thin air.

Levi sighed at his departure and laid a hand to Eren's chocolate tresses. He wanted the brunette to touch him back, to look him in the eyes for once instead of it only being him. He'd do anything to drown in those acidic pools of Eren's, to have Eren kissing his flesh and holding him like he clings to his pillow at night.

"I should go home," he whispered, knowing Eren was probably still caught up in his dirty dream. It's not like he would have been able to hear him; but maybe, he figured, he could influence Eren's dream. He smiled to the silly thought before turning and flicking his wrist to open up his own portal.

"_Don't… go."_ A quiet whimper from the bed.

His head snapped back to face the brunette.

"_Le…vi…" _

He was still asleep, only talking in his sleep. Oh Gods, it tugged his heart strings. He wanted to stay so badly; he wanted to know what was going on inside of that little head of Eren's.

But he couldn't – he morally knew that. And so, to avoid pointless death, he stepped inside of the darkness of his gateway and refused himself the painful pleasure of looking back.

And when his portal closed off from Eren's realm, he could hear Eren's voice in his head, _"Come back…"_

* * *

Character profiles, thus far:

Levi Tueur;  
Race: Hybrid – Human/Demon  
Vessel: Eren Jaeger  
Works for: Survey Corps  
Abilities: Unknown

Erwin Smith;  
Race: Angel  
Vessel: Armin Arlert  
Works for: Survey Corps  
Abilities: Mind reading

Krista;  
Race: Hybrid – Human/Reptilian  
Vessel: Ymir  
Works for: Survey Corps  
Abilities: Temptress, Regrowth

Eren Jaeger;  
Race: Human  
Guardian: Levi Tueur

Armin Arlert;  
Race: Human  
Guardian: Erwin Smith

* * *

AN; So if you're not catching on, I guess this will be one of those "Angel"/"Guardian"/"Ghost" kind of AU's. I'm not too sure what general direction I want to go with this just yet, but it was an idea that I simply couldn't get out of my head and needed to write down. And yes, Levi is out of character for now, but after he sees some horror, he'll get put into character. (After he sees some shit, as Aleks would say.)


	2. Shun the Demons

**! Remember that Levi is in character development, meaning he's not fully in character yet.**

* * *

LeviEren/ErenLevi  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own or claim to own anything but the writing.

* * *

"Levi!" Erwin came to a halt from his sprint and knelt beside the crumpled figure. His usual flattened wings were spread wide and windblown from what Levi could only guess was his quick feet. It amused him, almost, that Erwin's feathers were tattered and some even plucked off – Erwin cared about him that much. "God damn it what happened?"

Levi blinked, his thoughts stirring as he tried to backtrack exactly what did happen. There was a man; a fight… Levi had fought someone – and Eren was there… Eren was…

He shot up, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. Blue eyes darted around the dark field until he came across the pile of what looked like deformed limbs, all bloody and covered in red, white from broken and showing bone. The realization sunk in that that pile of flesh and bone was Eren.

His heart pounded in his chest – a heart he had no idea that he had.

He scrambled to his feet, Erwin trying to stop him, spilling out pleas and begging him not to hurt himself, until the blonde froze; he read Levi's mind.

_Eren's dead._

_Eren is… dead._

Levi's thoughts froze, blank and nothingness.

Erwin spluttered at a loss for words as he watched his ravenette friend frozen on his knees. He was in a crawling position but didn't move. Maybe he couldn't move, Erwin figured, so he assisted, walked in front of his friend and held out a hand.

"Levi," he spoke sternly and those blue eyes, wet with unshed tears, looked up at him. "You know exactly what you have to do."

"I don't know how," Levi quaked, looking at the printed blue on his palms. "I don't know how to activate it, it just _happened_." And then panic as his hands found their way to grip his hair. "Oh Gods, I could help him and I don't even know how – it was only one time I don't know how to help him!"

"He's _dying_, Levi!" Erwin insisted. "Pull yourself together!"

* * *

/ Levi's Lullaby /  
Chapter 2: Shun the Demons

* * *

"Are you going to spend all day cleaning your wings?" Levi drawled. He was lying on the balcony's railings, his back flat to the thick marble and his limbs hanging off of each side lazily with only an undershirt to cover his torso and denim jeans rolled up neatly to his knees, replacing his usual leather pants.

Sadly today was a normal day of Krista practicing her belly dancing in the mirror and Erwin spending his time to groom and pluck debris out of his wings while Levi sat on the edge of their home and pondered what his meaning in life was to be.

"Your bickering about my past times will get you nowhere," Erwin answered with a blonde brow raised. "Why don't you go check on our vessels? It's been a while."

"It's been three days." Levi made known. Visiting Eren was much harder for him than it was for Erwin visiting Armin; he wished his friend would understand that. Just because Erwin made himself known to Armin doesn't mean he could do the same to Eren.

"I know that," Erwin ended their discussion with a suggestive look that Levi knew all too well. He was hiding something.

"What?" Levi faced him before unfolding and landing to his bare feet. "What do you know?"

"Just go to Eren."

Levi wouldn't accept that answer. He jutted towards the blond, his fists clenched. "What's happening?" He asked again through clenched teeth. When Erwin remained quiet, he pressed on, "Don't keep secrets from me – is Eren in trouble?"

"You two," Krista broke in, her face wrinkled with worry. "Don't fight again – please."

Levi tsked, stepping back. "Fine. I'll go babysit your vessel."

"Armin is fine," Erwin corrected. "Eren, however…"

"I get it."

Levi sighed, allowing Krista's gentle shoves on his chest to take their effect as he backed off and hurried into his room to change into something more… _intimidating_. His leather pants were back in place, and a leather jacket was thrown over his bare arms. Everything was leather, right down to his combat boots.

The only thing that wasn't was his necklace. When leaving their domain, he had to make sure the dog tags around his neck were visible. The ones that had his ID number: 264079. It told everyone who he was, and without it he wouldn't be allowed in or out of his own world. He thought that was silly, to be held onto a sheet of metal. But there was nothing he could do about that.

With the suppress of his thoughts, he flicked his wrist and sighed when stepping through his dark portal.

The bridge between his portals, of Eren's home and his was almost like a limbo. A dark and narrow bridge that reflected mostly on how damaged his own body was. There was a time before that he had left Eren's world bloody and broken and the journey over the bridge was more challenging than the fight he had gotten into; with it crumbling under his feet and the static in the sky ringing heavy in his ears. But on good days, days like this, the white noise was calm and the sky was hardly distorted. The bridge was a silky black, almost like velvet scattered on a lake of milk, he thought.

The beauty of his limbo couldn't compare to Eren's world though.

The fresh air of the human realm, and the vibrant colors where vegetation grew like it wasn't even a chore; that was what he wasn't used to in his world. That's what made visiting Eren so enjoyable.

However, _nothing_ could compare to seeing Eren lying in the field of grass; those neon green blades of grass almost as tall as his lying body and the scene was so bright it almost hurt his eyes.

The pain, he thought, was worth it. Adapting to his human body and less of his demon was worth it for what Eren had to offer. He decided just watching the brunette was a blessing and knowing that Eren couldn't see him, he wasn't shy on coming closer to the sleeping teen.

He stood by the motionless body, looking down to observe every detail. The way Eren's chest heaved with his soft breathing and how his hands rested on his chest and stomach, how his lips parted slightly and his eyelashes were wet with tears – Levi could only wonder from what.

As he sat down inches away from Eren, he wondered what exactly it was that Erwin sent him out for.

With his back pressed to the tree Eren was sleeping under, he sighed a breath of relief and relished in the soft glow of the sun shining through the leaves, onto his cold skin. There was literally nothing wrong with Eren; nothing for him to worry about.

With that thought set, he let his eyes fall closed.

The only thing heard was Eren's breathing beside him, inches away and so unaware, the gentle rustling of leaves and the quiet blowing of wind. Everything was so soft, he thought. He could have almost smiled.

Almost.

Until the wet dripped down his upper lip, unknowingly until he felt it drop to his shirt.

His eyes opened and he placed a hand to his lips – red, _blood_. His blood.

He wiped his nose, finally understanding he was having a nosebleed.

And then ringing, piercing static in his ears.

With his face scrunched and his teeth grit, he placed his hands over his ears and tried to bite back the piercing pain developing in his chest.

_Someone is in your portal_ – Erwin's voice echoed in his ears.

"H-How?" He squeezed his voice out. "How are y-you…t-talking…" He growled before buckling over to the pain.

_You have to leave._

"E-Eren."

_Leave him._

"No f-fucking way." He coughed out.

His mind went silent as he wiped the blood from his face and forced his eyes open, his neck painfully craning. His sanity was draining drastically, and the field that was electric with color was now morphing black, the image in front of him looked like a melting picture and static was in the sky. Almost like his limbo, just worst and more life endangering for both he and Eren, and he knew this.

He unfolded his legs and found balance on his knees as he tried to lift himself and ignore the fact that every muscle in his body was burning, tightening and his body was killing itself from the inside out.

_You can't fight a demon._

"Watch me." He growled.

Once finally to his knees, he blocked out Erwin's pleas and flicked his wrist to display his portal.

Without stepping inside, he looked through the mirror like darkness to see a figure standing nose to nose with him; inside of his limbo. The pure white figure with black for eyes, deformed by his sanity and the sound of high pitched screaming rang in his ears; and the fact that he was crying out for Erwin's help made it all the more worse that he wasn't able to hear over the demon screaming.

He was deafening until there was nothing.

He collapsed to the dark ground and with one last strained whimper, he watched as the figure's eyes moved towards where Eren was lying.

He tried to scream; to reason with the stranger – something, _anything_, but his throat was tight and dry.

He couldn't move.

_You're going to die._

And yet the only worry in his mind right now was Eren.

_You're going to have him __**killed**__._

Levi denied that.

_You got too close._

It wasn't fair.

_And I warned you, damn it!_

* * *

Character profiles, thus far:

Levi Tueur;  
Race: Hybrid – Human/Demon  
Vessel: Eren Jaeger  
Works for: Survey Corps  
Abilities: Unknown

Erwin Smith;  
Race: Angel  
Vessel: Armin Arlert  
Works for: Survey Corps  
Abilities: Mind reading, Telepathy

Krista;  
Race: Hybrid – Human/Reptilian  
Vessel: Ymir  
Works for: Survey Corps  
Abilities: Temptress, Regrowth

Eren Jaeger;  
Race: Human  
Guardian: Levi Tueur

Armin Arlert;  
Race: Human  
Guardian: Erwin Smith

* * *

AN; **Do you like when Levi bottoms or Eren? Your answer determines if this turns out Riren or Ereri (or both).**

Ahhh, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I can say no more. ; n;

And wow, so many followers in such a short amount of time, thank you! It means a lot. c: I hope I don't disappoint anyone in the future and you all enjoy the read. I'll be sure to update a lot sooner than last time, within the next week surely.

If there are any mistakes or anything misspelled then please let me know.


End file.
